


Timeshare

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Series: We Need More Banter Fics Dammit [7]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Forced Feminization, Forced Orgasm, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Not Canon Compliant, Reverse Banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-10-10 08:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10433580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: “Timeshare” ~ “jointly-owned property”Standard boy meets boy, boys fall in love, boys meet another boy, boy doesn’t love boys back, boys capture boy story.





	1. Chapter 1

“Blood is a lovely sight to see yet a horrible texture to wear,” Reverse placed his hand—a torturous pressure in Barry’s state—over the latter’s defibrillator and continued unwrapping him on their king-sized bed.  Its mattress molded to Barry’s broken body.  Barry used what fumes his strength recovered to struggle against Zoom unzipping the Flash suit.  Barry shivered on contact with evil air.  Bloodied auburn hair barreled out of his cowl.  Barry creaked and squeaked when Zoom washed and gauzed him at super speed.  Reverse bound Barry’s unbroken wrist to the wrought iron headboard with anti-phasing cuffs.  Zoom fluffed up a pillow before tucking it below Barry’s cheek.

The youngest speedster’s face stamped the pillow.  Tears clung to the fabric and Barry’s face, helpless to avert this fate.  He shook his head: the only protest he could make.  Every whispered _no_ which escaped his lips hacked his desert of a throat.

Speedsters needed all the oxygen they could get, so their yellow and black collar constricted Barry mere centimeters shy of choking him.  Barry could barely gulp or cough while trapped within this accessory.  If it weren’t for his speedster recovery rate, his lips would be perpetually raw from biting down to suppress his screams.

“Prepare our pet, my love,” Reverse lightly stroked the back of Zoom’s neck while the oldest speedster peppered his lover’s lips with a kiss.  The only lights in the room came from vanilla cream candles and the lightning in the older speedsters’ eyes.

Zoom never used lube.  His cum lubed Barry up for Reverse.  Zoom fucked their captive like he was stabbing an ex: impatient and frenzied.  He clenched Barry’s narrow hips with the desperation of someone’s whose climbing gear had snapped.  Barry’s vision sparked with pain.  His ass throbbed.  Aguish pitched Barry’s cries into outer space.

Cum flooded Barry’s gashes before Zoom consulted Reverse, “More, sir?”

“Hmm,” Reverse pressed a finger against the side of his chin, pretending to consider it. “No. Our pet’s been naughty today, escaping again.  However will he learn if we never discipline him?”

Barry didn’t catch whatever silent conversation passed between them.  He sensed they’d spend a session in their private chamber before cuddling up with him tonight.

Cum and blood slunk across Barry’s thighs when Zoom departed.  _Every_ time was a first time for a speedster.  Reverse twisted Barry into position.  Barry’s face was pinked with heat and stinging with tears.  Reverse teased Barry’s hole with the head of his cock.

Reverse whispered compliments and assurances amidst Barry’s whimpers and quaking.  Reverse stroked up and down Barry as he invaded inch by excruciating inch, “I know it hurts, baby, shh, shh, I know… I know… shhhhh.  You’re such a good boy, taking your punishment so well.  Hunter could learn a thing or two from you.” Zoom’s breath hitched upon hearing his name.

Reverse massaged and rolled into Barry until they came together.  Zoom grunted as he came in his hand, inspired by their performance.  Zoom cleaned them all up before he and Reverse tucked themselves away and tucked Barry in naked: imprisoning him inside blankets as much as his wrist was trapped in those cuffs.  That arm just about froze over after the older speedsters departed.  Barry uselessly jiggled the cuffs before breaking down completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this before I could regret it, so apologies if you regret reading it. Also, I was pretty sick when I wrote this, so I can barely make sense of this fic, but I have a few ideas for future chapters in mind. Maybe they'll be more coherent, I dunno *shrugs*.
> 
> And hey, I just realized that this is my 40th fic. *raises can of Code Red Mountain Dew* Here's to another 40 fics that make absolutely no sense!


	2. Chapter 2

Zoom bent over a desk.  Reverse snapped Zoom’s wrists into cuffs bolted onto it.  They weren’t imbedded with anti-phasing tech, but Zoom knew the consequences of such shenanigans.

Reverse phased Zoom’s pants off of him to reveal a well-toned target.  He slapped a ruler in his yellow-gloved hand and ordered Zoom to repeat his words from earlier.

Zoom looked up at him as much as he could in this position and whispered, “What if he’s not the only one who needs to learn a lesson???”

“Oh? Do speak up, love,” Reverse squeezed Zoom’s chin before ghosting his words into Zoom’s ear. “Share your sins with your professor.”

Zoom shivered on contact with his lover’s breath, “I turned my back on our pet after leaving his window open.  I never thought he’d try to bolt while I was picking out his outfit; it was only for a couple minutes.”

Reverse tutted in a way which got Zoom mewling every time, “Even youngsters like you need to learn to take responsibility.  You’re to be commended for reporting your mistake instead of waiting for me to discover it from our cameras.” Zoom looked up at him hopefully until Reverse sped behind him and broke the ruler on Zoom’s ass.  Zoom yelped more out of surprise than pain.  Reverse added, “But you still need to take your punishment.” Smack! “If you’re a good student, I’ll let you snuggle with our pet afterwards.” Smack!! Reverse warned him with his vibrating vocal cords, “ **If not, you’ll stay in detention all by yourself until you beg me to take your thoughtless ass back.** ” Smack!!!

Reverse refreshed each bruise after they faded.  Zoom was bawling when Reverse concluded Zoom’s punishment with a rough, zero prep fucking.  Zoom weakly rolled his eyes up at him.  He winced at sheets and blankets biting his back, adding to the fire in his ass.  Reverse settled his lover so that Zoom could cuddle with Barry, as promised.  Zoom curled his arms tight around Barry’s waist and nuzzled Barry’s cheek over his shoulder.  It was damp and crusted with stripes of tears just like Zoom’s own face.

Reverse uncuffed Barry and settled on the unoccupied side of their pet.  Barry’s lips crinkled with silent whimpers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was like pulling teeth to get it to match my vision for it, and even after all that effort, I still don't think I accomplished all that I meant to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely apologize for making y’all wait forever for another update. Admittedly, my interest in this fic has waned, so in case this ends up being the last one, I hope it’s a good (and long) one.

A black leather bralette stung Barry’s chest, and his unwanted erection threatened to burst through the even more uncomfortable matching panties. A pleated yellow skirt left an inch of his ass exposed to the cruel air around him as Reverse and Zoom walked him through the woods around their compound by a leash and collar. The leash was bright Reverse yellow; the collar boasted jewels against more black leather with a lightning pendant digging between his collarbones. Golden, lamé flats gnawed at his feet. Pebbles needled his feet through those too thin flats, yet anything was better than wobbling in heels—especially on uneven, rocky terrain.

Reverse ran his elegant fingers through Barry’s hair without displacing the rose clipped into it: the finishing touch on this mortifying costume. Barry’s soul rotted more and more each hour he endured in their possession. He functioned mostly on autopilot by now. He rarely cried out loud anymore. His spirit had long since locked itself away to protect whatever of itself remained after all this time.

Barry registered them coming back inside. His eyes stared lifelessly onward as they led him to the bedroom and anchored his leash on a post. Reverse slid underneath him and slipped the panties off, lifting the skirt out of the way to guide Barry’s cock inside him. Reverse nodded at Zoom once he was comfortable. Barry winced when Zoom mounted him from behind. Reverse reached behind Barry to clasp Zoom’s hips and set the pace; he may have been bottoming, but he was entirely in control.

Zoom whined when Reverse ordered softly, “Don’t come until our pet does.”

Barry could feel Zoom’s arousal bulging inside him, tearing his hole yet again. Barry never thought he’d be ungrateful for speedster healing, but it only refreshed the pain each time they took him.

Reverse purred as Barry’s own cock bloomed inside him. Zoom bit into Barry’s shoulder, mindful of the collar, tortured by restraining himself as Reverse kneaded his ass. Asking a speedster to go slow was like asking a fish to breath air, and Reverse knew it.

Reverse’s flawlessly smooth hands migrated under Barry’s skirt to massage Barry’s thighs before one moved onto Barry’s neglected shoulder. Barry’s cock loved the attention. Barry could feel energy and heat thrumming inside him. It wouldn’t be long before he was cumming. Reverse’s grin sharpened with lustful glee.

Barry came once Zoom speared Barry’s prostrate, triggering Reverse’s own orgasm to stain the folds of the skirt. With permission to cum now, Zoom no longer suppressed his blurs. Zoom’s cum mingled with Barry’s blood as Zoom collapsed on top of Barry.

Reverse phased out from underneath them to mount his lover and fuck him through his orgasm. Zoom alternated between moaning and panting through his overstimulation as Barry struggled to hold himself up from being smothered between Zoom and the sheets. His lungs were already straining against all this activity and the collar. Reverse rocked them forward and downward, praising Zoom’s obedience while ignoring Barry completely. Barry had learned quickly that it was better to be treated like a mindless toy than to have their attention on him.

Eventually, Barry’s arms gave out underneath him. Reverse and Zoom’s coupling buried him against the mattress. His lungs scrabbled at every atom of oxygen they could obtain, yet it wasn’t enough to keep from passing out.

He woke up on his back with an ache in his ass and Reverse nudging a banana slice against his lips. The collar was still coiled around his throat and the rose clip was still pinching a tuft of his hair, yet the skirt and shoes had been removed. The bralette straps dug into his shoulders while the panties squeezed his crotch. Reverse groped a healthy handful of Barry’s chest over his bralette while Zoom’s hands explored the arches of Barry’s feet.

“I can’t decide if she’d look yummier in yellow socks or black socks...” Zoom rumbled. 

The last and only time Barry protested at them misgendering him, it ended in most of his body broken and coughing up blood for days. They could do whatever they wanted with him. He could either go along with their plans or subject himself to more agony by defying them.

Reverse considered this ghastly dilemma before having an epiphany, “Why not both?”

Zoom frowned when he searched Barry’s drawers, “Do we have yellow thigh highs? The longest ones we have will only go up to her ankles...”

“I think it’s time for a shopping trip,” Reverse suggested when his own search came up empty. “Our beautiful bitch deserves the best of both worlds.”

They may have been planning to dress him up, yet their heated gazes were undressing him with their eyes. They tightened the leash around the bed post and locked his wrists inside anti-phasing cuffs, stretching his arms across the headboard.

It was then that he realized that they’d left a present inside him. A vibrator insidiously nudged his prostrate. Wiggling and writhing only entrenched it deeper inside him. Just as he adjusted to its current intensity, it snapped into another. His cock wept against the panties until they became sticky with cum. Some cum leaked against his thighs, unable to stay contained inside these increasing uncomfortable undergarments.

The toy stole enough orgasms out of him until he was cuming dry again and again. His panties became thoroughly coated in cum, and the mattress beneath him became soaked.

Zoom brought in bags from luxury lingerie stores as Reverse tsked at Barry’s mess with amusement, “Filthy girl...”

His head—once sinking under wave after wave of unwelcome pleasure—now drowned in torturous exhaustion when Reverse seated himself upon Barry’s cock after tossing the panties off to the side. It landed on the floor with a nasty squelch while Zoom rolled on the promised mismatched thigh highs. Reverse petted the uncovered sections of Barry’s thighs while Zoom uncuffed one of Barry’s wrists to occupy his mouth with Barry’s lean fingers as he admired how his lover rode Barry’s spent cock. Reverse sped up, spurred on by Barry’s tears. The vibrator clicked to an even higher intensity—how was that even possible???—when he tapped a button on a remote from a pocket on his shirt.

Barry’s ears rang when Zoom maneuvered Barry’s head to conquer Barry’s mouth with his dastardly tongue. Barry lost track of how many places he was hurting by the time Reverse’s cum painted Barry’s stomach with cum. Zoom yanked the vibrator out and sheathed his own cock inside Barry after releasing the younger speedster from his binds. He charged hard and deep until his own orgasm spilled forth. Reverse replaced him fast enough to keep every last drop of cum trapped inside Barry. Reverse filled him quickly, ignited by Zoom’s performance and Zoom’s hands roaming his back. They plugged him with a yellow and black dildo, not even cleaning him up or freeing him from the uncomfortable garments before surrounding him with their bodies and blankets for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this; enjoy what you do here and everywhere!


End file.
